


一只骆甜虹

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 迷奸，轮奸，3p，多人提及，耳光侮辱，拳打脚踢，折脚提及





	一只骆甜虹

骆天虹，忠信义堂主之一，双花红棍，走在路上都有人给他让道的大佬级人物，手上一柄八面汉剑一甩就是一只手，又酷又飒，引无数omgea竞折腰，但是不得不说骆天虹自己的腰就够软了，那些omgea的腰可能还没骆天虹本人的腰软（胖）。

所以骆天虹是个omgea的事情全岛除了连浩龙兄弟素素姐还有郭子亨以外是没有人知道的，他的味道即使甜成了槐花蜜的味道别人都以为他就是个alpha，主要原因是因为他从来不怵任何一个alpha向来都是正面刚，而对方的alpha也会有热血沸腾想要大干一场的冲动，虽然往往最后被骆天虹断手。

骆天虹很喜欢郭子亨的味道，郭子亨是个alpha，味道是雪糕，甜滋滋的奶油雪糕的气味在分化的那一天就沾上了蜂蜜的味道，那天晚上郭子亨头天的分化和骆天虹又睡在一起，大晚上的把骆天虹按在床上操的声音发哑浑身发颤，又留下一堆牙印，羞得骆天虹穿了好几天的高领外套，又气的把郭子亨捶了一通才算心情好一点。

但是后颈腺体也只能拿抑制环挡住，和颈部皮肤融为一体的抑制环良好的遮住他的腺体让他看上去就是个alpha，顺便又遮掩住了标记他的alpha的味道，致使骆天虹闻上去只有蜂蜜的气味，但是又因为被alpha标记过总会让别的alpha也觉得激动兴奋。

今天比较特殊，郭子亨约他去个小餐馆吃饭，那个餐馆是里头第一次在街头捡到郭子亨以后带着连浩龙去把他带回忠信义的地方，当时骆天虹打跑了一群欺负郭子亨的初中生，就打电话给龙哥告诉他，素素姐当时抱着龙哥领养来的孩子也急急忙忙跟了过去看见郭子亨一身脏兮兮的坐在小餐馆的角落里顿时母爱泛滥，把儿子放到龙哥怀里就脱掉身上的外套给郭子亨披上，然后就带了回去，郭子亨一开始还警惕，但是骆天虹身上的甜甜的味道总是让他没法起疑心，骆天虹捡的小孩骆天虹自己负责，他就教郭子亨打架处理事情，偶尔的也带着去围观他和大佬打架，郭子亨学的比当初的骆天虹都要快，但是就只乐意跟在骆天虹的边上。

那家小餐馆一直没倒，甚至还被忠信义收了下来做大做好了，警局的阿Sir虽然总找忠信义麻烦但是又都知道忠信义这家不做毒的生意也不好多说什么，只是聚众斗殴还总是要看一看的，小餐馆也就总有阿Sir上门“捧场”。

骆天虹一个人在巷子里，臂弯里圈着刀嘴里叼着一根草莓味的棒棒糖，他手上拿着棒棒糖舔了舔唇垂着头专心致志的踩自己的影子慢吞吞的走着，他知道是知道郭子亨在等他，但是就是想晚点去逗一逗他的alpha。

“大佬，来快些嘛。”

天虹接起郭子亨的电话听见他的戏称刚想回话却被一记闷棍敲倒在地，他倒在地上手机里的人大概也是听见了声音了的，于是就拼命的喊骆天虹的名字，骆天虹倒在地上，身后拿着棍子的人笑了起来，捡起手机声音嘶哑。

“郭子亨？等着给你的omgea收尸吧。”

郭子亨恼火的咆哮随着手机被踩踏碎裂的声音消失，男人轻巧抱起躺在地上昏迷过去的骆堂主，口中哼着诡异的小调抱着他放到了七座车的后车厢，坐在驾驶座上的人与那男人对视一眼笑了一下，关上车门便驶离了这个小巷。

郭子亨赶来的时候地上只有一部坏掉的、他攒着才买来送给骆天虹的手机。

骆天虹醒的时候正有人往他嘴里灌东西，他下意识的咽下去才睁开眼睛，眼前的黑布遮住他的视线让他看不见东西有些惊慌他小声的喊郭子亨的名字，却只听见一声哼笑，有人按住他的双手，这双手被捆缚在椅子的扶手上固定着，他挣扎了几下却发现没法挣开，气急了又喊了一声郭子亨。

“骆堂主，我可不是郭子亨，我是外面的野alpha。”

“今天就操开您的生殖腔，看看您怎么还生不下崽儿的。”

痴线，因为我每次都吃避孕药。

骆天虹想着，蹬了一下腿却被绳子紧紧地捆着更加的动弹不得，男人似乎是被骆天虹的动作逼笑，有人上前掀开骆天虹身上的披风，有个人手上拿着把刀，轻轻的顺着骆天虹的腿根划破裤子露出那处柔软嫩肉，锋利的尖刀顺着划过男人娇嫩阴唇，那昨夜还被玩弄过的地方还泛着红，男人扔掉刀子狠狠揉按那处柔软口中词汇肮脏不堪。

“大佬，没看出来啊，你这么招男人疼的啊？”

骆天虹发怒吼了一声，他睁着眼睛却什么都看不见，这让他发慌，男人的手不断摸遍他全身挑逗他的身体柔软乳房微微挺立着看上去就很满的样子，于是男人微微俯身去亲吻吸咬这乳房，骆天虹竭力的扭动挣扎着却突然的被狠狠一耳光打蒙了，骆天虹侧着脸有觉得疼也有愤怒，还有些不可置信的情绪在里头，他这么厉害的双花红棍哪里有人敢这样惹他，骆天虹气的满脸涨红浑身颤抖气的就要蹬腿却被抓着腿狠狠一棍子敲在脚骨上，骆天虹哀叫一声顿时卸了力软在椅子上，他喘息着恶狠狠的啐了一声却又被拽着另一只脚敲了下去，即疼又麻，他觉得自己已经没有力气反抗了，他红着眼睛被扯掉眼睛上的布才看清楚面前是花弗那边的几个手下，alpha们满足的嗅闻着空气中属于omgea的气味，又看向正散发着香味的omgea，骆天虹头一次的感觉到害怕这种情绪，他通红着眼睛微微缩起腿却扯动伤口露出了个呲牙咧嘴的表情，而这表情明显的逗乐了领头的alpha，他笑着上前去狠狠掰开骆天虹脖子上和皮肤融为一色的抑制环，骆天虹的被人恶狠狠的敲打过的双脚成为他现在的累赘，他垂着头缩在椅子上，咬紧下唇以至于唇边溢出些许血液。

他心想着郭子亨那废物怎么还没来，再不来他的omgea就要成为别人家的omgea了。

或者不是成为别人家的，而是成为一具冰冷的尸体。

骆天虹以为这下施暴会马上开始，但是并没有，他的裤子被人扯开只留下身上的灰蓝色皮肤和里面的一件背心，他的胸口被两个坠着小铃铛的夹子夹住，腹部酸软发胀而雌穴已经在湿答答的滴水了，发情期的omgea都是淫荡的，但是骆天虹还坚守着自己是被标记过的，但是施暴者才不会在意这些，骆天虹认识领头的男人，他曾经和他打过一架，不过非常好心的没有砍断手只是划了一刀在肚子上而已。

那男人于是抬起手握成拳狠狠的砸在骆天虹的肚子上，骆天虹重咳一声浑身发冷，他抬起头看着那男人脸上无悲无喜冷淡的要命，但实际上他肚子也疼的要死，柔软腹部被人捶打发疼难受又因为发情期没法抵抗，他双手被捆缚没法反抗，双腿被疼痛折磨没法起身，他咳出一口血，又狠狠啐了口带着血的唾沫在地上，表现的又凶又狂，但是他没法反抗，只能是摆出一副恶狠狠的模样盯着那几个人。

男人上前，坚硬鞋尖拨开他微勃性器充满恶意的抵在人穴口上，骆天虹穴口又酸又麻被alpha这么一顶着更加酸胀，他通红着眼睛想要后退却被拘禁在这张铁椅子上，他屁股又冷又疼被强行的岔开双腿被人用鞋子顶着玩弄更让他觉得羞耻，骆天虹通红着脸望着那人，又被打了一耳光。

又疼又响，蓝色的刘海遮住他的脸和脸上表情，眼睛微红明显是委屈了的，他在心里骂郭子亨怎么还没找到自己，却也只能骂骂而已了。

他被岔开的双腿又被拉的更开，勃起的性器又被alpha踩着，骆天虹咬牙切齿的发怒却被抵着察觉到一点舒服的感觉，他红着眼睛浑身发颤有些不敢置信，男人鞋尖上亮晶晶的都是骆天虹穴里流出来的淫水，他羞耻的满脸通红性器却被人用鞋尖抵按着达到一次高潮，他觉着恶心，又不知道该怎么办，男人上前抬起骆天虹的双腿，毫不客气的直接插入那穴里，动作过大拉扯双腿让骆天虹疼的浑身发软，一旁男人替骆天虹解开椅子上的束缚，于是alpha便就抱着omgea在怀里不断地顶弄嬉笑着，骆天虹的双手还被反绑着没法动作只能被按在不知道什么时候被搬过来的桌子上颤抖，他浑身颤栗通红着眼眶柔软双腿被极大限度的打开，又有另一人凑上来嬉笑着开拓骆天虹的后穴，他竭力的想要反抗，却被按着后腰腰窝狠狠抵按着就操了进去，前后两穴同时的被填满让骆天虹有些吃力，他的手又被反绑着被两人扣着腰抵在中间，腿不能着地也没有着力点只能被两个alpha抱在怀里操弄。

太难受了，被陌生的alpha操弄的感觉让骆天虹没法聚焦看不清东西，他通红着眼身子前倾倚靠在人身上，却又会因为对方的顶弄而前后颤抖着，骆天虹终于的被顶着发出第一声的泣音，他感觉到疼，因为以为被成结过的生殖腔口有另一人想要操入，腰被掐着留下许多青紫痕迹，骆天虹垂着头似乎是没了反应一样的却还会因为alpha的顶弄而起反应。

“操，别是昏过去了吧。”

“昏过去没事，给他灌点药。”

媚俗的粉色液体被灌进骆天虹的口中，正式被逼入发情期的omgea被解开双手倒在地上，他浑身发软眼中似乎是有迷茫，男人再次上前，手指插入omgea的雌穴内里便感觉到那软柔无比谄媚的缠裹上来讨好着他一般，男人暗骂一声手指大力的在omgea的雌穴内抽动起来仿佛是要操破这娇嫩的穴一般，骆天虹的声音变得娇软浑身发软发颤，他眼眶通红浑身颤栗呜咽着颤抖着，男人皱紧眉头又去刺激天虹的肉蒂，骆天虹的叫喊声突然停了一下，只剩下一点轻微的喘息，雌穴内陡然夹紧了随后却又更加湿软起来。

男人于是按着骆天虹，性器一点点挺进他体内，手再一次的卡住他的腰操弄起来，被发情期烧昏头脑的omgea根本无暇思考面前alpha是否是他的爱人，只是渴求对方快些的满足他叫他舒服，蓝毛的刘海随着男人的挺动一下下的甩着，而骆天虹却与男人颈项交缠仿佛一对情人似的，骆天虹呜咽着张口狠狠咬住男人的肩膀，男人却无暇顾及这只将骆天虹按在身上狠狠的操弄着，骆天虹感觉到疼却又觉得双，他迷迷糊糊的喊叫喘息着呜咽着，身上蜂蜜的味道仿佛不要钱似的弥漫屋内，男人眯着眸子，狠狠抵在骆天虹的生殖腔口。

他突然的反应过来哀叫这喘息着想要反抗，男人卡着他柔韧腰肢另一人也上前掐着他的腰缓慢而坚定地挺入骆天虹的体内，骆天虹浑身发软又没法反抗通红着的眼睛盯着男人却只能被迫承受对方给予的快感，骆天虹自暴自弃的抱住男人脖颈，声音暧昧浑身发颤，双腿被人扛起软塌塌的耷拉着无法夹紧人腰身。

男人精液没射进去，反而是将天虹按在椅子上射在了他腿根，另一个男的反而是将精液射在他臀部上总之就是不知道干什么，他的手重新的被捆缚上，刚刚被折磨过的双腿还软软耷拉着没力气反抗，男人拿起个按摩棒恶狠狠顶入骆天虹的体内，按摩棒上被恶意的嵌上许多凸起玩意儿，只是顶入都让骆天虹浑身发颤，他不自觉的喊叫出声双眼通红迷茫失措，男人似乎起了劲手上握着按摩棒低端不断地操弄着骆天虹的雌穴，另一个早看骆天虹不顺眼的人却上来突然的掐住骆天虹的脖子，他只听见骆天虹发出些嗬嗬喘音竭力的像想要呼吸，骆天虹不断地摇着头要摆脱这双手却无论如何都只能被掐住无法反抗。

骆天虹浑身不断颤栗着，疼痛和快感不断地折磨着他的身体让他无力反抗，颤抖着的身体被alpha完全的控制住，柔韧柔软的躯壳被折磨又被愉悦着，神经质的男人看见骆天虹眼边的眼泪似乎温和的舔去他眼边的液体，手上动作却更狠了一些，手上持着按摩棒操弄着的男人皱起眉头训斥。

“你没操没事，还有别的弟兄没干呢，松手。”

神经质的男人这才松开手看着面前的omgea的表情，他的表情看上去实在太软并不像那个忠信义最厉害的双花红棍，骆天虹竭力的呼吸着，雌穴更加努力的夹紧穴内的按摩棒，他口中又不断的发出淫媚喘息，有alpha听硬了，拍了拍拿着按摩棒的男人，男人不在意他们的失礼只是退开让那alpha上前看见面前omgea娇软模样，按摩棒往外抽出的时候肉穴似乎还恋恋不舍一般的夹紧那假玩意儿，男人恶狠狠的抽出按摩棒凸起刺激骆天虹内壁，蓝发的青年尖叫着再次的达到高潮。

骆天虹觉得自己被泡在装满热水的浴缸里，全身都被包裹，全身都被填满，暧昧呻吟一瞬不停的从他口中发出，快感携杂着轻微的疼痛折磨着他的身体想要他上瘾，骆天虹大概反映过开自己在哭，又不知道这哭的理由，男人的性器插入他雌穴内里折磨他娇嫩内壁，后穴的前列腺被人不断顶弄导致他不断的射出最后连勃起都成为一种痛感，他感到不舒服，他想要醒来。

“操！终于找到了。”

郭子亨手上拿着螳螂刀一刀甩过去稳稳刺破正在操弄骆天虹雌穴的男人的喉咙，鲜血溅在骆天虹的脸上弄脏那蓝色，郭子亨又骂了一声，因为这alpha的血弄脏了他的omgea的衣服，郭子亨上前取下他的刀，另一个人似乎是被吓傻了半晌没动作，里头的几人突然反应过来骆天虹却已经被郭子亨抱在怀里了，又有几个人从他身后跑了进来打了起来，虽然屋子里的人也不少但是抵不过郭子亨带来的人多，郭子亨脱掉身上穿的风衣给骆天虹披上，天虹稍微清醒些许抬起头看向他，才又沉沉睡去。

骆天虹是被燥热的感觉唤醒的，他睁开眼睛时候郭子亨正睁着一双眼死死的盯着他，天虹正坐在他勃起性器上被卡着腰上下带动着动作，骆天虹睡的迷迷糊糊被自己的alpha操醒意外的没有生气，反而俯下身蹭着主动的动了起来，天虹低着头舔弄着郭子亨的喉结，他颤抖着浑身发软，直到郭子亨抵到他的生殖腔口。

“我要给你洗洗干净。”

“好啊…快一点嘛。”

郭子亨突然按着翻了个身将骆天虹按在身下又一次重新的插入omgea的雌穴，天虹腰身发软又难过的很，抬起手去搂住人脖子，发疼的腿搭在人后腰上撒娇似的蹭了蹭人颈侧，alpha的性器彻底的顶开omgea的生殖腔口再一次的顶入那熟悉的内力，郭子亨再一次的成结撑开omgea娇弱的生殖腔，骆天虹闷哼一声，感觉到熟悉的微凉的液体喷洒进自己的内里深处才放松了下来。

“那群人怎么样。

“给阿Sir报警说他们聚众斗殴。”

郭子亨不紧不慢的把性器从天虹雌穴里抽出然后又缓慢插入天虹后穴，天虹乖顺微微抬腰方便男人插入他后穴内里顶弄，天虹慢吞吞的啃咬alpha的后颈性腺磨了好一会儿突然的又一次咬破，然后慢吞吞的舔干净那血液，阿亨早对天虹的身体了如指掌抵着男人的前列腺位置不断地顶弄着，天虹抬着头去吸含人喉结乖顺的扭腰套弄人性器像是在主动的讨好一般。

“怎么用这招啊，不如全部砍掉手呢。”

“让阿Sir去抓他们把柄吧，我只想快点回来干你。”

郭子亨看着骆天虹最后一下的狠狠抵着人柔软内壁蹭过男人敏感位置，天虹抬头去向他捡回家的alpha索吻，于是郭子亨便低头去亲吻他的omgea，骆天虹浑身发热滚烫，发情期渐渐平缓下来没有那么热烈了，郭子亨于是退开，骆天虹伸着手要去勾自己避孕药，却被郭子亨按住了手。

“这一次不吃好不好，我想你给我生崽。”

骆天虹愣了一下，笑了起来。

“好啊，听阿亨的。”


End file.
